If This Was a Story
by ilovejesus14
Summary: Peter has been gone for six months and Wendy misses him. Based off of the song if this was a movie by Taylor Swift but not a songfic. First fanfic so be kind no flames


Disclaimer: Though I wish I did I don't own Peter Pan or if this was a movie by taylor swift (tear)

Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors this is my first fanfic ever so no flames please

Wendy awoke with a start. She had been dreaming of her beloved Peter Pan. She grew deeper into thought about this certain boy who she had given her heart and kiss to. She thought about how the last time she heard her own heart beating, she said it sounded like Peter trying to open the window.

"I'm going crazy," she said to no one in particular. Some days she still falls asleep looking out the window for Peter, all while thinking coming home was a mistake. The thought of home strikes her as strange,

"Home? This is NOT my home! This is Bloomsburg my home is Neverland, my home is Peter."

She thought of all their wonderful adventures: dancing with fairies, dueling pirates, but most of all she thought of her hidden kiss which she had given to Peter. Wendy thought maybe she was going back to her memories to often but she pushed the thought out of her head. For how else would she remember Peter? Suddenly tired of it all Wendy burst through the door, an up the stairs to the roof-top, and shouted toward the stars,

"Peter! Peter where are you? It's been six months please, PLASE come back to me Peter because if this was a story you'd be here by now!" But when no fly boy appeared she started to cry.

"Peter I know people grow up and change, but I never thought we would. Don't you remember how when we danced the fairies and they laughed because they had never felt this way, the way we had, before? If I could I'd fly to Neverland, I'd even run but I can't and you know I can't. You promised nothing would change! You said it was different for us, but then again that was before I knew how much I had to lose. Please come like, like the Prince did for Cinderella. How he rescued her from those awful pirates, how he always came back for her. You know Peter I know you know that if this was a story you'd be here by now." Wendy was openly crying,

"Why, why can't this be a story? Then I'd have you here with me. Peter what do you think about love now? Do you miss having mine, does the sound of it still offend you, have you forgotten about me, or have you found some more lost boys and another mother for them? Peter I've been waiting for you since you've been gone. I want it the way it was before, I want you back at the window looking for me, and when you finally come back I say 'Come back to me Peter like you if this was a story, like you would before you said you wouldn't grow up, before our fight, before I flew out, but I take it all back now! Come back, come back to me Peter please come back, please, please, please Peter, please." Wendy crumpled to the ground crying her heart out. Peter who had been listening closely to her words now listened ever closer to the sound of her tears. He soon realized he was crying even more for the pain of two is far greater than the pain of one.

"Wendy?" Wendy suddenly stood up.

"Oh I'm dreaming I must be."

"Wendy you're not dreaming I'm right here. I'm sorry Wendy-lady. Please come back, please come back to Neverland," he paused and took her hand before continuing, "Please come back to me , Neverland is nothing without you. I'll even grow up and become a man if it means I could be with you, I just want to be with you please."

Wendy stood speechless for a moment. Then she launch herself into Peter's open arms.

"Oh yes Peter! Let's leave right now, Let's leave for Neverland!"

Peter's smile reminded her of the one he had after she'd given him her kiss or "thimble" as he now calls it.

"Wendy can I," Peter started to blush, "That is may I give you a thimble?"

Wendy answered his question by kissing him softly but soundly on the lips. Wendy looked down to see that they were flying. She smiled at Peter and she heard the words she'd been waiting to hear.

"I love you Wendy, I do."

"Oh Peter I love you too! Now let's go home."

They flew off to Neverland and lived happily ever after. This is because everyone grows up except one boy and his Wendy.

Whew finally do please review and tell me how I can improve. Thanks for reading


End file.
